Fire Whiskey And Ecstasy
by Vixen Von Vee
Summary: Severus Snape/OC. A 7th year slytherine student has been torturing snape who will extract his revenge.  rated M for reason. suck at summary please R


**Severus' P.O.V.**

"Professor!" …

"Ughh, I can't seem to get her out of my head." I thought to myself whilst stirring my potion. If you are wondering whom I'm referring to. It's this young fiery sex goddess who unfortunately is a 7th year Slytherin student here at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Just like her name she is. Sly, Cunning, cleaver and oh so fierce. Vixen is her name. How I got into this I will never know. Just her presence alone in my classroom is enough to cause a little shall we say, readjustments during my lessons. Oh yes tonight I shall get my revenge.

To the rest of the student body, I am nothing more than a mentor and head of house. Now don't be fooled as I mentioned before she is very cleaver, licking her lips in a slow deviant matter. Bending over slightly just to give a peek at what she has to offer. Making me think of all the naughty things I have and most certainly will do again to her. We are to meet in the dungeons at midnight. I noticed my potion bubbling. Glowing red liquid filled my cauldron, it's a passion potion I call it ecstasy for that's exactly what it brings. A few drops of this in our fire whiskey and it will for sure be a pleasurable experience.

**Vixen's P.O.V. **

Sitting in front of my vanity mirror wearing my favorite lingerie set. Consisting of a emerald green and silver trimmed corset and matching thong. "Severus Snape, I will finally have you. I finished my make-up and checked the time. "11:30." I said aloud to myself while slipping on my metallic green heels. Grabbing my school robe I slipped it over my scantily clad body and made my out the door.

My personal room (requested by my father) was located near the dungeons so it was not long before I found myself just outside the potions classroom. Walking inside I sat at Professor Snape's desk. I noticed an unmarked file lying on the desk. Curiosity getting the better of me I opened it up a letter fell out addressed to me. As I was in the process of opening it I heard a deep sensual voice behind me and a hot breath on my neck. "Haven't you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" It was Severus. Turning around I replied "I do believe Severus that you yourself are a very curious man." "If by curios you mean am I wondering what you have under your robe? Then yes Vixen, I'm quite a curious man indeed." replied Severus with a sly smile. Standing up I slowly slid off my robe. A sharp intake of breath from my potions master informed me he did in fact approve.

**Severus' P.O.V.**

"Shall I get the fire whiskey?" I asked. "That sounds lovely Severus." Replied Vixen. I left to retrieve the fire whiskey and poured the vile of ecstasy into the bottle, creating a puff of multi colored smoke. Levitating behind me was a trey carrying two glasses and a small silver container of ice. Returning to my vixen I dropped 2 cubes of ice into each glass and filled it with the fire whiskey. Passing Vixen her drink she said. "Thank you Severus, I would like to make a toast to pleasurable and passion filled nights." Lightly clinking our glasses together we both downed the heated liquid, warming our throats as it slid down. A hungry look flashed into her eyes. "Severus…. I need you." She whispered while running her hands over her luscious body. Emerald green and silver hugged every curve of her beautiful hips, pushing up those magnificent globes of pure flesh. Any man who set eyes on this wondrous creature would no doubt throw themselves into oblivion just to have her for one night. Yet here she is standing in front of me practically begging for my approval. "You will address me as Professor, Miss Vixen." I said in a deep voice tainted with authority. "Of course, Professor." A sly smile creeping up on those full dark glossed lips. "Now Vixen you have been quite a tease these past few days. Making me adjust myself rather frequently during my lessons. And as such you shall be punished how I see fit." I was getting fairly aroused by this point and thought it necessary for another round of fire whiskey. Conjuring up 2 more glasses I poured four drinks this time and we drank both.

**Vixen's P.O.V. **

After drinking my third a tingling feeling crept up inside me. I was sure the fire whiskey could not have had this sort of effect on me, no matter how strong. Casting that thought aside I focused on the present and found my professor with an expression I could not place. Feeling Warmth spread through my body I touched my sides sliding up to the tops of my breasts. Severus was watching me, an animalistic growl came from deep in his throat. "Get up and bend over the desk, Now!" Well if you want to play that way, huh? I thought while bending over his desk. Soon I felt his hands roaming my body. The way he touched me sent sparks flying into my core. All of a sudden I felt a firm smack on my bottom which caused my juices to soak my silk thong and run down my thighs. "Getting turned on, are we?" Asked Severus. "N-no Professor." I replied trying my best not to moan. "Do not lie to me Vixen or your punishment will be far worse. Now I will ask you again. Are you becoming aroused by this?" I had no choice but to admit to my professor about how this was effecting me. "Yes professor, I-I love it." I moaned out as a second followed by a third hard smack on my rear.

**Severus' P.O.V.**

"Good, you will be rewarded for your honesty." I carefully flipped her onto her back. Watching the rise and fall of her bosom constricted by that sexy corset. Muttering a spell the corset disappeared as well as her under garments. I cannot recall whether or not it was the sensual body displayed before me or the fire whiskey laced with my potion. It must have been the potion taking its effect because as I looked at her I noticed the glazed over hungry gaze that was now directed toward the tent in my trousers. "My my Professor what is that?" She breathed out with fake curiosity. "As I said before curiosity killed the cat, but in this case it shall catch a vixen." I said whilst undoing the button and zipper on my trousers, releasing my aching cock. Sitting up she took it into her delicate hands and stroked me lightly, a small bead of pre cum already dripping from the tip. Her tongue darted out to lick it up swirling it around my head. The heat coming from her mouth blowing on my hardness made me shudder. Slowly slipping her warm wet mouth over my manhood almost had me cumming right then and there. Looking up at me with an innocent smile she asked. "Professor, please fuck my mouth." Having no objections I shoved my cock deep into her throat almost making her gag on my enormous shaft. Poor girl could barely fit it in. Ramming it in and out of that hot little mouth of hers was the hottest thing I have ever laid eyes on. One hand found her smooth shaved slick heat. Her juices already flowing. I fondled her breast with the other hand while she worked my cock like a pro. I slammed it all the way down releasing my load into her mouth. Holding her there I watched my cum dribble out of the corners. Licking her lips she looked up at me with hungry eyes. "Professor. Please?" She was so aroused I could smell the delicious musky scent of her sex wafting in the air. "Not so fast my dear Vixen. There is plenty of time." Pushing her down I I sat in my chair looking at her spread out before me. What a sensual woman she has turned out to be. Bringing my face closer I could see just how turned on she really was, juices slipping down on to my desk.

**Vixen's P.O.V.**

I could feel is breath on my most sensitive parts, his hot breath creating sparks of electricity flowing through my veins. His tongue teasing me licking and sucking . All I could do was moan and beg him for more. I was reaching my limit, oh so close to the edge. Then it stopped, opening my eyes I looked at my lover in soft illumination of the candles floating about us. "Professor, I need you please give me what I need." I knew I should not have begged but I was just so close. Without warning he rammed his monster straight into my core. I felt like I was going to pass out he was so big. I'd never experienced him like this before. Her was always so gentle. "So long have you teased me with this sexual body of yours. Wearing extra short skirts, bending over just slightly. You don't think I haven't noticed. You have and always will be MY Vixen. Do I make myself clear?" Severus groaned out with every thrust, making me shudder and moan "Yes Professor. Please take me harder!" I screamed out. started to mercilessly pound into my aching sheath. My body was on fire, every nerve going off like fireworks. I felt him pulsing within me, nearing my own end I bucked my hips meeting him with ever thrust. Exploding into pure ecstasy and screaming out our release, Severus collapsed on to me panting with excursion.

A quick wave of my wand we were both clean and dressed. Same time tomorrow? Asked severus. Don't you know it. I replied smiling, still coming down from bliss.


End file.
